Suitcase
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Will plans a surprise for Sonny but things go wrong when Sonny jumps to conclusions. Whoops. WilSon and Ari. Duh.


_**Well hello there! This was an idea that popped in my head while I was doing laundry. And it has nothing to do with folding or fluffing, so I'm not entirely sure what prompted it… but anyhow, here it is. Hope y'all like it! **_

_**Update: I actually started this thing like a month ago and just found it again. Whoops!**_

_**Thanks for putting up with my crazy shit… y'all are the best! **_

_**WARNING: Boys kiss boys in this story. Scandalous!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL or any characters you recognize. All I gots is a piggy bank with some change and a sickening amount of music. **_

_**xx**_

Sonny sighed as he turned the door handle and stepped into the foyer. Work had been completely crazy today and he wanted nothing more than to grab a cold beer and cuddle with his husband.

The pitter patter of little feet grew louder as soon as Sonny spun around to face the long hallway.

"DADDY!" Sonny barely had enough time to drop his bag before his little girl launched herself into his arms.

Arianna snuggled into his chest and Sonny squeezed softly, "Hey baby girl. Where's Papa?"

The little girl sighed dramatically and Sonny mentally cringed. _Yeah, she got that from him._

"He's up'tairs takin a baf." _Bath._

Sonny smiled and pressed a finger to the tip of her nose, "And how was your day little miss?"

Ari grinned widely, proudly displaying a full set a baby teeth, "Good. I helped Papa pack."

Sonny's heart clenched, _pack? _ Will wasn't taking any trips that he was aware of.

It was then that Sonny noticed the small black suitcase next to the door.

He gently set Arianna down and walked over to the luggage.

Arianna followed closely, "Papa said that I is not o'posed to tell you." She covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

"Oopsies. Don't tell on me daddy!"

Sonny bent down to Ari's level, "I won't say a word sweetie. Did Papa say where he was going?"

Ari shook her head, blonde curls bouncing against her tanned skin.

Sonny scooped up the little girl, tickling her tummy and enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Daddy! You stop dat! Pleeeeease."

Sonny shook his head with a smile, "I'm not daddy. I'm the tickle monster!"

Arianna's eyes widened as she squirmed in Sonny's grasp, "Where's my daddy?"

Continuing his attack, Sonny lifted Ari's shirt and blew a raspberry on her belly.

"Eeeeeek. Dat tickles!"

Sonny laughed, setting Ari down on the ground and playfully chasing her as she climbed the stairs slowly. He couldn't help but grin as she hightailed it down the hallway towards their bedroom screaming.

"Papa! Help me. Daddy gots eated by the tickle monster!"

Following their daughter into the bedroom and then into the bath, Sonny suddenly stopped when he laid eyes on his husband. Ari dove behind Will's legs and the blonde chuckled as she latched onto the towel hanging from his waist.

Sonny took in the view; a bare chest, chiseled and dripping wet and those damn hipbones that made him want to very inappropriate things. Will's lower body was wrapped only in a towel and Sonny was glad Ari was present cause otherwise he didn't know if he would have been able to control himself.

Will stepped closer and Ari clung to him like a second skin, very wary of her 'daddy' at the moment.

"So you think your daddy got eaten by the tickle monster huh baby?"

Ari nodded vehemently, "He said he's not my daddy."

Sonny bit his lip to keep from laughing as Will began inspecting him to help put their daughter at ease.

"I don't know sweetie, he looks like daddy to me."

Ari took a tentative step out from behind Will, "You sure?"

Will laughed, "I'm pretty sure. Should we give him a test?"

"Yeah!"

Will whispered exaggeratedly to Ari, "What should we ask him? So we know if he's really daddy or not."

Ari's stuck the tip of her tongue out as she thought, long and hard.

She marched up to Sonny and motioned him down to her level.

"What's my second name?"

Sonny bent down to Ari and flashed a wide smile, "Hmmm... That's a tough one Miss Arianna Grace."

Ari's eyes widened and she threw her arms around Sonny's neck, "Daddy! It's you!"

Sonny wrapped his arms around their princess and picked her up.

"Sorry 'bout that tickle monster stuff pumpkin. I sure hope he stays away for a while."

Ari giggled softly, "It's otay!"

Will smiled; he loved watching Sonny with Ari. Their relationship was absolutely breathtaking. The little girl idolized her daddy and Sonny was completely smitten with Arianna.

He had the best of both worlds - an amazing husband and an incredible daughter.

Transferring Ari to his hip, Sonny leaned towards Will and snuck a kiss.

Will bit back a moan when Sonny nudged his tongue against the seam of his lips.

Ari squealed loudly, breaking the couple apart, "Kissies for me?"

Both dads pressed a kiss to each of Ari's chubby cheek. She giggled happily and squished herself against Sonny's side.

Suddenly serious, Ari turned to face Will with wide blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Papa?"

Will furrowed his brow, confused by the sudden change, "Yeah baby?"

"I sowwy. I askidentally told daddy dat I helped you."

Ari's lower lip trembled and she reached for Will who took her from Sonny's arms. She buried her face against Will's neck and he rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm not mad."

Pulling back, Ari sniffled quietly, "Pwomise?"

Will held out a pinky and smiled as a much smaller finger wrapped around it, "I pinky promise!"

"Hey baby girl why don't you keep Dora company? I bet she's been lonely all day."

Ari gasped and began squirming out of Will's grasp, "And I gots to tell her to watch out for the tickle monster."

Sonny smiled as Ari began racing towards the playroom, blonde curls bouncing behind her. 

Will skirted around Sonny and headed for the walk in closet, towel sinking lower and lower on his hips.

Sonny followed closely, "Will?"

"Mhhmm?"

Sonny was getting a little frustrated, he felt totally in the dark about what was going on.

"No. You don't get to do that. What the hell is the suitcase for?"

Will tossed an unconcerned look in Sonny's direction, as if he'd just asked why the sky was blue.

"Don't worry about it babe. How was your day?"

Sonny wanted to throw something, he needed answers and it was obvious he wasn't going to get them from Will. All the doubts that he had started surfacing and before he could stop himself, he was rambling on and on.

"Oh just great. We had three shipments get lost, Chad decided to ditch work in favor of playing the new PlayStation thingy, construction on the new building got delayed because of a water leak and I'm about three weeks behind on the paperwork for our sales. Not to mention I come home and see a suitcase by the door and you won't fucking tell me what it's for and now I have all these disastrous scenarios in my head ranging from you leaving with Ari to you kicking me out to you leaving me _with_ Ari. And all I wanted to do was come home and have a damn beer and fucking just sit with you Will."

Sonny took a deep breath and walked out of the closet and out the bedroom door before he really lost his shit and just started crying. 

He took the stairs two at a time, ignoring Will calling out after him and was out the back door before he realized what he was doing.

Flinging the door open to their 'man cave', Sonny stripped off his shirt and began meticulously wrapping his hands. He needed to hit something, and by God he was going to.

Sonny flipped on the stereo and initiated a quick warm up to loosen his muscles. He lined up with the speed bag and started his routine. Twenty minutes later, Sonny was dripping sweat and emotionally drained.

He knew that Will was giving him the space he needed to cool off, but Sonny couldn't figure out what that suitcase was for. And why Will wouldn't just tell him.

Sonny unwound his wraps and tossed them on the counter before picking his shirt up off the floor, silencing the music and heading back out the door.

Will was pushing Ari on the swing set in the backyard and Sonny stopped a few feet away. Neither man spoke and Ari finally broke the silence, "Is you mad at Papa, daddy?"

Sonny sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as the sweat clung to his palm, "Not mad baby, just confused."

Ari nodded as she continued to pump her little legs, "I get confused sometimes."

Sonny smiled, "I think we all do honey."

Will piped up, "Maybe sometimes we just need to listen, isn't that right Ari? Put on our listening ears and turn our mouths off."

Ari giggled, "Papa. You're silly! You has different ears?"

Will chuckled and stepped away from the swing set and towards Sonny.

"Babe?"

Sonny shook his head, still hurt and confused, "I'm gonna go shower, I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

Will wanted to shake some sense into Sonny but he knew that it wouldn't do any good.

Ari stopped swinging and hopped onto the ground, rushing towards Sonny. She came to stop in front of him and held out her arms, indicating that she wanted picked up.

Sonny shook his head again, "I'm all sweaty princess." He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head before heading back into the house.

Ari took Will's hand and began leading him back to the house. Will followed his daughter, laughing at her persistence.

"Papa, c'mon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Ari reached up on her tiptoes and pulled the back door open. She hollered loudly, "Daddy you gots to come down here NOW!"

Sonny rushed around the corner quickly, "Are you okay baby?"

Ari crossed her arms and shook her head, "Nope. I is sad."

Will sighed, realizing what Ari's demand for her dad was all about.

He tried to smooth the situation out before Sonny jumped to even more conclusions, "It's alright baby girl, daddy just wants to go shower. We can talk to him in a little bit."

Arianna wasn't having it.

She pointed a tiny accusing finger in Sonny's direction, "Stop being mad at my papa!"

Sonny arched an amused eyebrow, "Sweetheart this is between me and papa, don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

Ari stomped her foot and poked her lower lip out, "No! Papa is opposed to surprise you and you be mean to him."

Sonny looked up at Will, trying to get confirmation on what Arianna had just said.

Will rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "It's the six year anniversary of when you moved to Salem. Just thought it'd be nice to get away. My mom was gonna watch Ari tonight. But if you don't wanna…"

Sonny groaned and he slapped a hand over his face, "Oh my God Will. I'm so sorry. I was such a dick."

Ari nodded seriously, "Yes you was. Now kiss him."

Will's eyes widened at their daughter's bossy tone, "Excuse me missy, but do we need to talk about your attitude?"

Arianna grinned widely and shook her head, "Kissies!"

Will eyed Sonny and leaned in for a quick kiss with an underlying promise of more.

Ari clapped excitedly, "Yay my daddies wub each other again!"

Crouching down to Arianna's level, Sonny pulled the little girl in for a hug, "Baby, just cause we get mad sometimes doesn't mean we don't love each other. Does that make sense?"

Ari nodded, "Daddy?"

Sonny grinned, "Yeah baby?"

Ari wrinkled her nose, "You stinky."

Will burst into laughter and Ari squirmed out of her daddy's grip.

Sonny held his hands up in surrender, "Alright I can take a hint. I'm gonna go shower."

Will pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's lips, thankful that his husband had gotten out of his ridiculous funk and they could hopefully have some grown up fun tonight.

Sonny swatted Will on the behind as he turned and climbed the stairs two at a time, rushing to get cleaned up so they could leave.

Ari turned and beamed up at Will, "Ahh better Papa!"

Will scooped up the little girl and cradled her close, "All better boo! Let's go get you packed for Grandma's."

Arianna Grace squirmed excitedly, "Okie dokie, can I take Dora?"

Nodding, Will carried Ari up the stairs and to her room, "Sure thing sweetie. I bet Grandma would LOVE to see Dora."

Ari began gathering all of her necessities for a night over at her grandma's; starting with her tiara, tutu, ballet slippers, and roughly nine pairs of socks.

Will couldn't help but smile at the young girl's excitement, "Wow, sweetie you probably don't need all these socks."

Ari looked concerned, "But dere my favorites Papa!"

Will shook his head with a smile and nodded, "Of course they are. Okay, in the bag they go!"

Throwing them in the bag, Arianna continued to pack half of her room until she was satisfied she had everything she needed for Grandma's.

"Otay! All ready! Let's go."

Will beamed down at his daughter, "Sorry sweets we need to wait for daddy."

Ari sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "Men!"

She sashayed out of the room lugging her overnight bag behind her.

Will struggled to not completely lose his shit and crack up into a million pieces. Their little girl had some serious sass with a capital S.

After settling Arianna on the couch with Disney channel and a juice box, Will hightailed it upstairs to see how Sonny was getting on.

His gorgeous husband walked out of the closet buttoning up a dark blue shirt that would look far better on the floor than on said husband.

"You almost ready?"

Sonny looked up in surprise, "Yeah, I think so. You've packed everything else?"

Will nodded, unsure if Sonny was actually excited for this or if he was just humoring Will's desires. 

"Son, if you're not in to this we can just drop Ari off and come back for some peace and quiet."

Sonny rushed around the bed and took Will's hands, "I am _so_ in to this. I feel absolutely awful for how I acted earlier. You went to all this trouble and I was a total jackass. I've got some groveling to do."

Will arched a brow and grinned, "I'm sure we could figure out some way for you to make it up to me…"

Sonny pressed a kiss to Will's lips and cupped the blonde's jaw, tracing the skin softly.

Will's hands bunched the soft material of the dark shirt, pushing against the hard chest of his husband.

"Mmmrpgh."

Sonny pulled away and arched an amused brow, "What was that?"

Will blushed, "We need to go before I stick my hand in your pants and whip your dick out right here and now."

Sonny chuckled, "You said all that with one sound?"

Will shrugged, "More or less, let's get a move on handsome."

Scanning the bedroom, Sonny checked to make sure lights were off and such before following Will out the door and down the stairs.

Arianna was slumped over on the couch and Will groaned, "Shit. Now she won't sleep at Mom's tonight."

Sonny's eyes lit up, "Her problem, not ours!"

Will shook his head, "You're terrible. You want the child or the bags?"

Sonny snorted in amusement, "The child? Will, you are aware she has a name, right?"

Will scooped up their sleeping daughter and cradled her against his chest. Sonny grabbed Arianna's bag and then retrieved the suitcase from the foyer.

Sonny held the door open and Will skirted past him and began buckling Ari into her car seat.

She mumbled sleepily and Will sighed, she really was the cutest damn thing.

Sonny tossed the bags in the back before sliding into the driver's side. Will hopped into the passenger seat and they took off for Sami's.

Thankfully it wasn't a long drive and Ari stayed knocked out for the duration of the trip.

The couple's joined hands rested on the center console and Sonny squeezed Will's fingers and risked a quick glance at his husband.

Will's cheeks darkened, "What?"

"I just can't believe how lucky I am."

Will's blush deepened and he ducked his head, "Stop it."

Sonny loved seeing Will blush, so he continued, "I mean it babe. You're amazing. I'm so incredibly blessed to have you and Arianna Grace in my life."

Will nodded, "Yep. You're _totally_ getting laid tonight."

Sonny chuckled and brought their linked hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the dorsal surface.

Pulling into the drive, Will gently shook Ari awake, "Ari, sweetie, we're here."

Ari blinked sleepily and Will smiled, that was _all_ Sonny.

Quickly unbuckling the little girl, Will grinned when she latched on to him and snuggled against his chest. He cherished these moments, where he could pretend his little angel would stay small forever.

Sonny grabbed her bag and they headed to the front door which opened moments before they could press the doorbell.

Sami stood there with a wide smile, "Arianna, baby!"

Ari grinned, "Hi g'ma!"

She reached for Sami, still sleepy and in a cuddly mood. Sami held her close and Will leaned in to give his mom a half hug.

Sami motioned the boys inside but Will declined, "We'd better hit the road, thanks for watching her."

"Oh please, it's no trouble. We're gonna have lots of fun tonight, aren't we?"

Ari nodded seriously, "Lots and lots."

Sonny grinned and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Ari's forehead, "Love you baby. Be good for grandma."

Will mimicked his husband's actions and then pressed a quick kiss to his mom's cheek.

"Love you both. Thanks mom."

Ari smiled and blew kisses to her dads, "Love my papa, and love my daddy."

Will melted and seriously thought about snatching Ari back out of Sami's arms and cradling her for hours on end.

Sonny grabbed Will's hand and led him back to the car, waving at Sami and Ari as they closed the front door.

"So am I driving or is this a surprise?"

Will smiled widely, "It's a surprise. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Sonny arched a brow, "Oh I definitely plan on enjoying _the ride_."

Will blushed from the top of his ears to the tips of his toes, "You're so bad."

Sonny grinned and leaned in to press a hot kiss to Will's lips, "You love it."

Will nodded in agreement, "That I do."

A dangerous idea filtered through Sonny's brain and he smiled wickedly, "Just wait til you see how bad I can really be."

_**So this was getting to be ridiculously long and I really hadn't planned on making this multiple chapters, buuuuuut I feel like y'all might murder me in my sleep if I don't at least follow up with a smidge of WilSon naughty bits.**_

_**Unless this totally sucks, which is entirely possible. Then I won't worry about it! Lol. **_

_**Please review and let me know if I should waste my time with some sexy bizness. **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. Our OTP is gonna get married and my fangirl self is gonna esplode (as Katie would put it). **_

_**P.P.S. My life is basically just one dirty joke after another. Does anyone else have this problem? **_

_**P.P.P.S. Love you babes! **_


End file.
